The Weekend Getaway
by Dr.Indigo
Summary: Sequel to The Pillow Talk. To celebrate their five month anniversary, Wander takes Dominator on a romantic weekend getaway to a luxurious beach resort planet. However, the arrival of an old friend, coupled with the return of some old enemies, quickly throws a monkey wrench into their plans. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, and welcome to the fifth installment of my exciting seven-part Wander over Yonder Epic. Not much to say right now, except that Wander over Yonder is owned by Disney. And now that that's out of the way, Enjoy.

The Weekend Getaway: Chapter 1.

It was your average day at the Billy B. Van der Graaf Memorial Space Coaster Station.

Which is to say it was loud, crowded, and that the artificial atmosphere was barely breathable due to the overabundance of ion fumes and chain smokers.

But while these conditions might seem intolerable to those who use these titanium monstrosities for their daily commutes, they were barely noticeable to those who were just passing through.

At least, that was the case for a certain orange nomad we've all come to know and love.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" asked the aforementioned nomad in his trademark tone. "I mean; there's only one bedroom. But I'm pretty sure the couch folds out."

"Yeah… as tempting as that sounds, I think I'll have more fun on my own this weekend." Replied his trusty Zbornak companion dryly; which in a way was a trademark all her own.

"But are you _really_ sure? Three days is an awful long time."

"Wander, please. When I was a bounty hunter, I used to go weeks without seeing a friendly face. This is nothing."

"Well… okay." The furry nomad said dubiously; much to the Zbornak's annoyance.

For those of you just tuning in, please allow me to provide a brief bit of context.

It had been approximately five months since Wander and Dominator forged their unusual relationship. So, ever the romantic, the former decided to celebrate this momentous milestone by taking the latter on a luxurious weekend getaway to the widely popular beach resort planet Cabo Lunara.

An excellent idea in theory, save for one minor hitch; the existence of a certain third party.

"But you know, you're going to have to spend some time with her eventually." Said Wander, sounding uncharacteristically serious. "You can't just keep avoiding this."

"I'm not avoiding anything. I just need a little Me Time, that's all."

"Sylvia, it's me you're talking to. You don't have to pretend."

"I'm _not_ pretending!" she said defensively. "I just don't wanna go."

"Alright, if you say so." The wanderer replied, seemingly giving up. "But Deedee and I _are_ going to get married someday. So you're going to have to get used to her being around a lot more."

"I know." Said the blue Zbornak hollowly. "It's just… you two don't exactly make it easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you're always all over each other. With all that kissing, and nuzzling, and calling each other all those disgusting pet names. And aside from making me nauseous, it makes me feel like a third wheel."

"Oh… I see." Wander said somberly, before quickly perking back up a bit. "Well, what if we promise to tone it down a little? Then would you come with us?"

"Maybe, but there's not much chance of that happening. The second you two get within ten feet of each other, you turn into a couple of babbling goofballs."

"What? That's ridicu…"

"Oh Pumpkin~" called an oh-so sweet and familiar voice from somewhere across the way.

Acting on reflex, the duo turned their gaze towards the source of this melodious sound. And there, standing less than ten feet away from them, was the terror of over two dozen galaxies. The mad destroyer of countless worlds. The indisputable master of evil herself. The great and terrible Lord Dominator.

Although, you'd never know it by looking at her.

That's right, dear readers. Gone were her molten armor and signature horn helmet. And in their place was a light purple two-piece swimsuit with one of those see-through beach skirts designed to create the illusion of modesty while leaving nothing to the imagination. In addition to this skimpy number, she also wore a pair of white designer sunglasses with matching sandals and a large straw sunhat that looked much more expensive than it probably was. All that coupled with the sporty canvas tote bag she had hanging from her shoulder, and even Sylvia had to admit that she did look rather cute; if not a bit trampy.

"So~ What do you think?" the villainess asked playfully. "Am I a total beach babe or what?"

Sylvia was about to give her a sour 'Or What', but luckily Wander beat her to the punch with a much more positive response.

"Darling, you look amazing." The furry nomad said genteelly as he walked over and hopped into his beloved's waiting arms. "But then again, what else is new."

"Oh, go on." She replied jokingly. "No seriously. Go on and on. I could listen to your sweet-talking all day."

"I'm sure you could, but then we'd miss our ride." He said, sounding equally as playful, before switching to a more sickeningly sweet tone. "So~ Is my widdle Poopsie ready for her romantic weekend?"

"You bet she is, Shnookums." Dominator replied as she nuzzled her cheek against his; either ignorant or uninterested in the strange looks she was getting. "I've been waiting all week for a little alone time with my fuzzy wuzzy widdle Peachy Pie~"

It was at this moment that Sylvia had to force herself not to throw up.

It had been almost a full month since her little pal had… well… _sealed the deal_ with the lovely Dominator, and despite her overwhelming revulsion at the thought of it, Sylvia was quite pleased with the results. Since _coming together_ with Wander, the vile villainess' personality had been completely flipped; she stopped destroying planets, she stopped picking fights with other villains, heck, she even toned down her casual vulgarity, if only slightly. And after seeing her like _this_ , even a Zbornak as cynical as Sylvia couldn't deny that her little buddy was having a profound effect on the former world beaker's formerly foul demeanor. All at once, whatever lingering fears she had about Wander being seduced by the dark side evaporated into thin air.

Unfortunately, a whole slew of new fears quickly took their place.

The words of the late Dr. Screwball Jones echoed through her mind.

 _When Dominator first came to this galaxy, she was like a rabid Pitbull. But after a few months with Wander, now she's more like a surly Dalmatian. Give that boy another year, and she'll be nothing but a trained Poodle._

She wasn't quite a ' _Poodle_ '… yet, but Dominator was clearly a lot farther along than the good Doctor had predicted. Did that mean his other prediction would come true sooner as well?

 _Without Wander, you're nothing. Nothing but a cheap low life. And that's what you'll be again once he leaves you to be with her._

'NO!' she shouted internally; drowning out all other voices. 'That'll never happen. Even if Wander does get married, he'd never leave me. He said so himself… kind of.'

As she looked on at the two canoodlers, Sylvia struggled to keep her growing anxieties in check.

'Somehow, someway, I'm going to make this work. Even if it kills me.'

"Oh my goodness!" Wander spoke up suddenly; unknowingly snapping Sylvia out of her self-induced trance. "I almost forgot to buy the tickets. Can't go anywhere without those. Deedee, could you put me down please."

Wordlessly, the villainess complied with his request and placed him gently on the ground.

"Thank you, Darling. Now, if'n you'll excuse me for just a minute, I'll go get us those tickets and we can be on our way."

And with that, the orange nomad dashed off; leaving the two women in his life in a rather awkward position.

For what felt like hours, the two of them just stood there, staring at each other; neither one knowing quite what to say.

Fortunately, Dominator soon plucked up the courage to say something; putting an end to the unbearable silence.

"Well… this is awkward." The villainess said bluntly.

"Eyup." Replied Sylvia, sounding just as frank.

"He probably did this on purpose, you know."

"Yeah, but that's Wander I guess. He won't rest until everyone in the universe is friends with everyone else."

"Yeah… but I guess that's not really his fault. It's just how he was raised."

Sylvia suddenly got the sneaking suspicion that Dominator was privy to something about Wander that she herself was not; something that made her blush like a lovesick teenager.

"Er… right…." The blue Zbornak said uncomfortably, before quickly changing the subject. "So… like, do you even count as a villain anymore?"

At this, the _villainess_ ' blush suddenly disappeared, and her expression fell.

"I… I don't even know anymore." She said, almost somberly. "I mean; technically I am. I'm still ranked 1st on that stupid Leaderboard, but I… I don't… _feel_ like I used to. I don't _want_ the same things anymore. Last week, Wander suggested we take a Couple's Calligraphy Class together and I… I actually thought that sounded like _fun_."

"Yeesh, sounds like you've been Wanderized but good."

"What?"

"I don't know, it's just something Hater said once."

"Oh~" Dominator replied, before letting out a short burst of good-natured giggles.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing~" she answered playfully. "It's just… that's kind of a funny word. _Wanderized_. Sounds like I should be turning into some kind of furry little bumpkin."

With the image of a short, furry Dominator wearing a big goofy hat suddenly dancing in her mind, Sylvia couldn't help but join in on the fun.

This lasted a good minute or two, until at last their chortles died down and Sylvia's expression turned slightly more serious.

"Say, Dom..ur… Deedee. You and Wander 've been talking a lot lately right? About… personal stuff?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well… I was just wondering, if he… ever mentioned anything about… stuff that happened before he came to this galaxy."

"If you're asking about where he came from, you're out of luck." Dominator replied, her tone suddenly turning stern and cold. "Wander entrusted me with those secrets and I'm not going to betray him by…"

"No, nothing like that." The blue Zbornak cut in. "I just… I was wondering if he ever said anything about his… old partners."

"Oh…" the _villainess_ said, sounding more than a little embarrassed. "Yeah, he's told me about a few of them. Why?"

"Well… it's nothing really. I was just… I just wanna know what happened. Why didn't they stay with him?"

"It's… really complicated."

"So people keep telling me."

"Wander probably doesn't want me saying anything about this."

"Look, I don't need a million details. Just tell me, do they leave him or… or does he leave them?"

"It… varies." Dominator answered nervously. "Sometimes they go back home. Sometimes they die. And sometimes he… leaves them behind. But no matter what the case, it always goes down the same way. He goes into a new galaxy alone and he comes out alone. That's… just the way it has to be for him."

"Oh… I see." Sylvia said crestfallenly, as her fears about the future were suddenly given some validity.

"But hey, you don't have to worry." The _villainess_ chimed in; her tone suggesting that she was going to try to cheer her up. "Wander's with me now, and I'm gonna make sure he's never alone again. You have my word."

To her credit, Sylvia could sense that Dominator was genuinely trying to ease her anxiety. Unfortunately, she'd completely misread the situation, which only served to exacerbate her ever-growing unease.

"Um… thanks Deedee. That really helps a lot." She said; obviously lying.

"You're welcome." Dominator replied; seemingly unaware of her fib.

Fortunately, before the conversation could escalate any further, Wander returned with the tickets in hand.

"I'm back~" the furry nomad said in a sort of singsong as he pulled both females into one of his infamous backbreaking hugs. "So~ How are my girls getting along?"

"Just fine, Pumpkin~" the _villainess_ replied in a sugary singsong of her own.

"Yeah, Buddy." Said Sylvia as she suddenly felt her soul collapse in on itself. "Everything's just swell."

End Notes:

I don't know if I mentioned this before, but this story takes place one month after the last one. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed the first chapter, and I'll see you in the next one. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and welcome to chapter two. Again, not much to say, so let's just get into it. Wander over Yonder is owned by Disney. Enjoy.

The Weekend Getaway: Chapter 2.

Cabo Lunara.

The Paradise Moon.

One of the Seven Great Vacation Planets of the Galaxy.

Home to over four hundred stores, two hundred restaurants, fifty-three spas, seventeen movie theaters, four amusement parks, three water parks, an indoor golf course, and miles and miles of beautiful beachfront scenery.

But by far, the Crown Jewel of this veritable paradise planet was the Golden Guava Hotel.

Eighty-three stories of silk-sheeted heaven.

"Oh… my… Grop…" Dominator said with wide-eyed astonishment as she beheld this towering palace of pleasure from over two blocks away. "I can't believe you got us a room in _that_."

"Only the best for my little Sugar Plum." Replied Wander with a good-natured, yet somehow mischievous sort of smirk.

"But… how can you afford all this?"

"Well~ Let's just say my hat thinks you deserve the best too."

"Oh~ Well in that case. Here's one for you~" she said playfully as she bent down and gave Wander's hat a quick peck on the brim. "And here's fifty for you~"

And with that, Dominator quickly snatched up her beloved and proceeded to feverishly smooch every inch of his fuzzy little face; much to his enjoyment.

Needless to say, such a brazen public display of affection earned the couple quite a few glares, but they paid them no mind. They were in love, and they didn't care who knew it. So the _villainess_ continued to pepper her boyfriend's face with kisses. And when she was finally finished, she placed her little bumpkin back on the ground and they both began the slow, leisurely trek to their hotel; as if they weren't being gawked at like a sideshow attraction.

"So~ What exactly do you have planned for us this weekend, my little Love Expert?"

"Well~ I've never really been one for planning when it comes to fun. But I have found a few things that I _really_ wanna do while we're here." Wander explained as they walked effortlessly through the sea of weekend tourists. "First, there's this spa I read about that we simply _have_ to visit. Not only do they give couple's massages, but it also has a co-ed sauna."

"Oh~ Sounds heavenly~"

"I know, right? And then there's this charming little café on the boardwalk. I hear the view is just spectacular at sunset."

"Loving it~ Loving it~"

"And, I heard the hotel is throwing a masquerade ball tomorrow night. There'll be dancing and free food, _and_ the couple with the best costumes wins some kind of grand prize. Doesn't that sound like a _hoot_?"

"Yeah, maybe." Dominator said dubiously, before switching to a much more mischievous tone. "Although~ It might be even more fun if we just stay in our room tomorrow night and dress up like naked people~"

"Easy girl. There'll be plenty of time for that later. But as for tonight, I've got something much better planned."

"Oh really~ And what might that be?"

"Sorry, but that's a trade secret." The orange nomad said teasingly. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh come on, please~"

"Nope, not telling~"

"Pretty please~"

"Sorry, not happening~"

"Aww~ You're mean~"

"Only because I learned from the best." Wander joked, before attempting to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Say, do you wanna practice a little before we get to the hotel?"

"What, you mean right now?"

"Sure, why not."

"Because we're in public."

"That didn't seem to matter a few minutes ago."

"That was different. That was two people expressing their love for one another. _This_ is embarrassing."

"Nonsense, it'll be fun, I promise." He said, flashing her a smile that would make even an ice troll feel all warm and fuzzy. "Here, I'll start."

Wander paused for a second to clear his throat, and then, almost effortlessly, he began to speak in his native language.

" _Deandra, my love. You are the embodiment of all my hopes and fantasies._ " He said, though to anyone besides her it would've sounded like gibberish. " _You are everything I have ever wanted in a woman. You are my Shining Moon and Stars. And I swear, with every fiber of my being, that I will do everything within my power to protect and pamper you, for as long as we both shall live._ "

Dominator nearly fainted then and there. The Farfallan Tongue was without a doubt the most beautiful and romantic language she had ever heard. And thanks to Wander's lessons, not only could she understand this gorgeous dialect but she could also respond in kind.

" _Py-L, my beloved. I have waited my entire lonely life to be with you. You are my King of Light and Architecture. And I live only to Aardvark the Elevator of your Bottomless Chicken Broth. You are the Tablecloth of my Puppet Show. Your Bank Account is two weeks overdrawn. And from the bottom of my Tortoiseshell, your Mother was an inbred Ocelot._ "

Well… she could _understand_ it anyway.

For less than half a second, Dominator felt an overwhelming sense of pride over her 'flawless' declaration of her love for Wander. Unfortunately, said pride died as soon as she saw the weird look he was shooting her.

"Oh Grop, what did I say this time?"

"Uh… what were you _trying_ to say?"

"Oh my _Grop_!" the _villainess_ swore as she buried her face in her hands; her cheeks glowing like a furnace. "I insulted your mother again, didn't I."

"Eh… Kind of, but it was still much better than last time. Last time you couldn't even get 'the' right."

At this, Dominator could only moan in humiliation as her blush became even more pronounced.

"Aww, Sweetheart it's really not that big a deal. The Farfallan Tongue is a dead language anyway."

"But it's _your_ language, and I wanna share it with you."

"Well… maybe you shouldn't try to say so much at once." Wander reasoned. "You start out fine. But the more you try to say the less sense it makes. Maybe, at least for now, you should just keep your sentences short and simple. Okay?"

"Yeah… I guess that makes sense." Dominator mused as her tone perked up a bit. "Short and simple, huh."

Then, much like Wander had before, she cleared her throat and gave this difficult dialect one more go.

" _Py-L, I love you._ "

Short and simple.

And from the new look on Wander's face, she had said every syllable perfectly.

"Well done, Deedee." He said, beaming with a somewhat paternal air of pride.

"Thanks." She replied; her cheeks once again aglow, but for an entirely different reason.

XXX

( _A Short Time Later_ )

The lobby of the Golden Guava Hotel was, as you might expect, a truly wondrous sight to behold. Mable Floors, Mirrored Ceilings, Crystal Chandeliers, and absolutely everything was done up in a gorgeous golden jungle motif. In short, it looked exactly like what it was; the gateway to paradise.

"Wow~" said Dominator dreamily, as she gazed upon the ornate splendor that surrounded her. "It's even more beautiful than I imagined~"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it." The orange nomad said with a sort of roguish smirk. "Say, why don't you go get us checked in, and I'll go grab us some brochures. Y'know, just in case there's something _really_ special you might wanna do while we're here."

"Sure, sounds good to me, Pumpkin."

"Okay then, I guess we'll meet over there by the elevator. See you in a bit, Sweetness."

And with that, the two lovers split up, if only for a moment, to take care of their respective tasks.

Within moments, Wander was standing directly in front of the lobby's brochure stand. Then, utilizing several of the skilled he'd acquired during his decades long trek across the cosmos, he began to scan over the pamphlets with lightning speed; in the hopes of finding a potential pastime for he and his lovely lady friend to enjoy.

"Let's see… Golfing, No. Bowling, No. Fishing, No. Kayaking, No. Seaplane Lessons, No. Art Fair, No. Craft Fair, No. Arts and Crafts Fair, No. Karaoke Bar, N… Hmm, Maybe… Anyway. Anime Convention, No. Fanfiction Writers Convention, No. Fig Puckers Convention, No. Celebrity Poker Tournament, No. B-List Celebrity Poker Tournament, No. Octopus-OOOOF!"

"WHAAA!"

 _CRASH!_

Before he even knew what had happened, Wander found himself lying face down on the floor with _something_ on his back keeping him pinned.

"Oh! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." Said the _something_ as it lifted itself off of him and graciously helped him back onto his feet. "I wasn't looking where I was going and… wait, Wander?"

His mind no longer in a daze, the orange nomad suddenly realized that he knew that voice from somewhere.

"Demurra, is that you?" he asked as he gave his assailant a quick onceover.

True, the woman standing before him lacked the trademark dress and tiara commonly associate with the Queen of the Ben-Drax System, but even in a pink and white striped two-piece, her features were unmistakable.

"Oh my _stars_ , it _is_ you. Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. What brings you to this cozy little corner of the cosmos?"

"Well, I…uh…I…" Demurra stammered nervously; as if she really had to think about her answer. "I… I… just needed a few days to myself. Away from the kids and… everything. You know, after all that's happened."

"Oh, that's right. I read all about that in the paper." He said, as he just then remembered the ugly truth. "Listen, I _really_ wanted to come to the funeral. But I've just been so busy lately with… well… all kinds of stuff actually."

"No, it's alright. I'm sure Draykor would understand." The former Princess replied, before suddenly/suspiciously changing the subject. "So… I take it you and Sylvia are here on vacation as well."

"Nah, Sylvia didn't wanna come with us. So we left her behind at the station."

" _We_? What we? Who's we?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know, do you."

"Know what?"

"Well~ I've been keeping this pretty low-key for the most part, but I guess there's no harm in telling you." The furry nomad said mischievously. "I've met someone~"

"Wait… are you saying you have a… _girlfriend_?"

"Sure am. Say, would you like to meet her?"

"Uh… sure, I guess. So, where is she?"

"Oh, she's right over…"

" ** _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY HOT TUBS!_** "

"… there."

Acting on pure instinct, Wander ran toward the source of the disturbance. And there, to no surprise, he found his beloved Deedee standing before the front desk, holding the attending clerk by the lapels of his jacket.

"Listen you brainless luggage monkey, the brochure said every room comes complete with a two-person hot tub. So what's all this tribe about **_me_** not getting one?"

"Well, Ma'am, th-th-th-those brochures are from last year." The frightened clerk said meekly. "W-W-We've done some renovations since then."

"So you took out all the **_hot tubs_**! What are you, **_braindead_**?"

"P-P-Please Ma'am, don't hurt me! I just work at the front desk! I didn't have anything to do with that!"

"Well what the **_heck_** am I supposed to do if I wanna fool around with my **_boyfriend_**?"

"W-W-W-Well, all the rooms have beds… and showers…"

" ** _SHOWERS!_** " Dominator roared with primal fury. "I don't wanna get **_clean_** , you idiot! I wanna get **_filthy_**!"

"M-M-M-Ma'am please, there's nothing I can do!"

"Oh, you're gonna do **_something_** , pal. Cuz one way or another I'm getting my hot tub. Even if I have to carve one out of your **_freakin'_** …"

"Deedee!" Wander said sternly; instantly causing all of the color to drain out of his girlfriend's face. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh…" Dominator replied timidly; looking as though she was about to be hit by a bus. "This isn't as bad as it looks."

End Notes:

And… that's the end of chapter two. Thanks to everyone who's already followed and favorited this story. Sorry if things seem boring right now, but I promise things are gonna get crazy really soon. Until then, peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody and welcome to Chapter 3. This is where stuff starts to get interesting, so let's not waste any more time. Wander over Yonder is owned by Disney. Enjoy.

The Weekend Getaway: Chapter 3.

"Breathe in…"

Inhale.

"Breathe out…"

Exhale.

"Breathe in…"

Inhale.

"Breathe out…"

Exhale.

This was the technique her mother had taught her for cleansing both the mind and the spirit.

It wasn't exactly scientific, but it worked when she really needed it to.

It was less than two hours until her appointment, and Demurra's nerves were well beyond frayed.

This was supposed to just be a simple exchange of information, but the sudden arrival of Wander and his emotionally unstable girlfriend introduced a chaotic new set of variables to what otherwise might have been a quick and painless operation.

Thankfully, that scene at the front desk provided her with the perfect opportunity to slip away unnoticed. And with Wander having no idea which room was hers, it was highly unlikely that they'd meet up again before she was to meet her informant.

Part of her felt bad for going to such lengths to avoid the orange nomad. He really was quite a wonderful little fellow. But alas, his extreme overzealousness, coupled with his childlike curiosity and inborn need to lend a hand, would more than likely queer the deal with this so-called Doctor. So for the good of her cause, Wander had to be pushed aside.

"Breathe in…"

Inhale.

"Breathe out…"

Exhale.

"Breathe in…"

Inhale.

"Breathe out…"

Exhale.

"Breathe in…"

Inhale.

"Breathe ou…"

 _Whimper~_

The air suddenly got caught in Demurra's throat; causing her to cough violently for several minutes. Something had interrupted her cleansing ritual. Something that sounded suspiciously like another woman crying. Something that appeared to be coming from the room next to hers.

Feeling curious, the former princess pressed her ear against the wall and listened.

"I'm so sorry…" said the woman from before; obviously still crying. "I ruined everything… again…"

"Oh, Sweetheart, you didn't ruin anything. I mean, sure, you scared the living flurp out of that desk clerk and… well… pretty much everyone else in the room. But I smoothed things over with the manager, and he's not gonna kick us out of here. We just… well… we can't go to the masquerade ball tomorrow night… or any other social function held at this hotel… for the rest of eternity."

' _Wander?_ 'Demurra thought frantically, as her Zen-like calm was instantly shattered. 'What in the… his room is right next to _mine_? How is that even… No! It doesn't matter. He still doesn't know where I am. And from the sound of things, he's gonna be way too busy to notice me slipping out the back.'

"You see! I can't even be good for one day!" sobbed the other woman, presumably Wander's girlfriend. "I mean, I was only alone for five seconds, and I threatened to disembowel someone!"

"I… don't think you ever said the word disembowel."

"Well I _would_ have if you hadn't interrupted me!" she shouted, before pausing briefly to, presumably, wipe away some of her tears. "Who am I kidding? I'm not cut out to be a wife or a mother. No matter what I do, I'll never be anything but an animal."

"Now that is just not true." Wander said sternly. "Deedee, you might have a little trouble controlling your temper, but you are most certainly _not_ an animal. You're a strong, intelligent, and beautiful young woman. And if you ever say anything contrary to that again, I'm gonna smack you upside your fool head."

The woman, now positively identified as Deedee, said nothing in reply, but Demurra could just barely make out the faintness of a sniffle.

"Now, as far as I can tell, your biggest problem is that you don't know how to interact with people besides me." Wander said supportively. "Fortunately, I have the perfect solution. I ran into an old friend of mine down in the lobby, and as luck would have it she's staying here for the weekend too. Maybe you two should spend a little time together."

"How will that help me?"

"Well… it'll give you some practice being around other people for one thing. And who knows, you just might make a new friend in the process."

"Eh… I don't know. I'm not really the kind of person who makes friends."

"Oh pshaw, who wouldn't wanna be friends with a Cutie Pie like you."

"Well… I guess I could give it a try."

"That's the spirit. Now, all I have to do is find Demurra and see if she's up for a little Girl's Only Outing."

'NO! No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No! Infinity Times NO!' the former princess thought hysterically. 'I do _not_ have time for this right now. My contact is expecting me in two hours. I don't have _time_ to fool around with Wander or his looney girlfriend!'

Before things could escalate, Demurra took a moment to take a deep, cleansing breath; instantly easing her addled nerves.

'Okay… that's better.' She thought; her head once again clear. 'And now that I think about it, this isn't really that big a deal. Wander still has no idea where I am. And if I move now, I can be out of here before he finds out. Yeah, that'll work. This operation can still go off without a hitch.'

XXX

( _Forty-Five Minutes Later_ )

'Then again, I could be wrong.' Demurra thought to herself sourly, as she calmly nursed her Galaca-Tonic.

Despite her best efforts, and against all odds, the former princess had been unable to escape the orange nomad's seemingly all-seeing gaze. Literally, just as she was about to walk out the front door, he cornered her. Then, one nonsensical conversation later, she was agreeing to spend the rest of the afternoon with his loopy girlfriend.

Honestly, how the flying heck did that even happen? She couldn't even remember what he'd said. It was all just one big blur. All she knew was that by the end of it she was being introduced to Wander's precious _Deedee_ and pushed in the direction of the nearest bar.

Now she knew what it was like to be _shanghaied_.

Anyway, thanks to that little slipup, now Demurra was stuck in this tacky, overpriced, jungle themed booze barn babysitting some strange woman she didn't even know. And if she was going to make it to her appointment on time, she was going to have to ditch her.

A shame really, since Deedee seemed like such a sweet, sensitive young woman.

"Hey Queeny, are you gonna say something, or are you just gonna stare at me all day like some kind of perv?"

Or… not.

In all honesty, Demurra didn't know what to make of this strange, lime-skinned woman. That scene in the lobby suggested that she possessed a rather violent temper, but all the sobbing in her room suggested that it wasn't something she was proud of. And yet now, not even an hour later, she was sitting across from her; nursing a Vodka-Tini and making crude comments about anything that caught her eye. It just didn't add up. Those three images were so radically different from each other that she could barely comprehend that they all belonged to the same person.

This woman… this _Deedee_ … was all over the place.

"Yo! Blondie!" said woman shouted; bringing Demurra out of her trance. "You in there or what?"

"Wha? Oh, sorry." The former princess replied, blushing slightly. "I was just… uh… I mean, I was just thinking about something back home. Royal stuff. You know how it is."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Deedee said disinterestedly. "So… you're supposed to be some kind of feminist, right?"

"Actually, I like to think of myself as more of a progressivist."

"Okay, but you're still into that whole _equality between sexes_ thing, right?"

"Yes… that is one of the things I believe in."

"Well, don't you think that's a little stupid?"

Suddenly, Demurra felt her left eye begin to twitch.

"I beg your _pardon_?"

"Look, Blondie, not to belittle your entire belief system or anything, but the whole equality shtick is beyond idiotic. I mean, why would any woman want a man to treat her as an equal, when he could worship her like a goddess?"

"Are you _actually_ saying you're in favor of women being _objectified_?"

"No, I'm saying I'm in favor of women being _idolized_."

"That's hardly better. In either case, women are treated like things instead of people."

"Yeah, newsflash Queeny, _people_ suck. They're pathetic, and whiney, and they never shut up about their worthless lives. _Women_ aren't _people_. _Women_ are _Women_. And _Men_ are… Oh~ _Men_ are _magnificent_ ~"

"Uh… you lost me."

"It's like this, _Princess_. For _People_ , life is just 'you're born, you do a thing, and then you die'. That's it. That's all. Why even bother. But for _Men_ , for _real Men_ , life is something to be tamed, something to be… commanded… to be… _dominated_ ~"

"Okay… I think that's enough bubbly for you today."

"Don't get cute with me, Blondie. I'm trying to make a point here."

"And what exactly _is_ your point?"

"My _point_ is that _real Men_ control their lives. They do whatever they want, whenever they want. And they don't let anyone or anything stop them from living the way they want."

"I see… and what does that have to do with female idolization?"

"Everything! _Real Men_ , ones who've been out there in the big bad universe; gone months on end without seeing a friendly face, with provisions running short, and their minds communing with the vast emptiness of the cosmos. They understand that _Women_ , _real Women_ , are not _People_ , but treasures that should be worshiped and ravished like heathen gods~"

"Okay… and what exactly is a _real Woman_ in your philosophy?"

"One who lives her life the same way, of course. One who understands that _real Men_ are as rare as _real Women_ and knows just how to pleasure them so that they forget whatever baggage they're carrying. If only for a little while."

"So… basically, your philosophy is that women should worship their men and that men should worship them back?"

"More or less."

"But… isn't _that_ treating each other like equals?"

"Yeah, but you…. What I mean is…. It's not exactly…." Deedee's face suddenly deadpanned. "Huh… well I'll be dipped."

Then, just as suddenly, the strange woman's deadpan morphed into a sort of goofy half-smile, and she began to laugh. But even more astonishingly, Demurra suddenly felt the need to laugh right along with her.

And so she did.

And so _they_ did, for a good long while it seemed.

Until at last their chortles finally died down, and they resumed their conversation.

"You know something, you're not as lame as I thought you'd be, Blondie."

"Thanks… I think. So, uh… how did you and Wander meet anyway?"

"Oh, I just kidnapped him and tried to seduce him into joining the dark side."

"Really? That's how I met my husband."

"No kiddin'. Ha! Small flurm ain't it."

"Uh… what did you just say?"

"Nothing. I was just saying what a small, funny little flum ba gum lavin. Fah? Blargen fladibble norip! Glavin!"

 _WHAM!_

And just like that, the strange, lime-skinned woman was out like a light; lying face down on the table in a puddle of her own Vodka-Tini.

'Finally.' Demurra thought to herself as she breathed a sigh of relief. 'I thought those pills would never kick in.'

Admittedly, the former princess felt rather disgusted with herself for resorting to such a dishonorable trick, but under the circumstances it was a necessary evil.

Still, it was a shame. She was just starting to enjoy the strange woman's company.

Oh well, she would make it up to her later, but as for now.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Bartender!" she called to the man in the tasteless tropical shirt sitting behind the bar. "My friend here seems to have had a bit too much to drink. Would you be a dear and please call a cab to take her back to her hotel?"

The barkeep nodded wordlessly, and quickly set to work to procure a ride for the sleeping patron.

Meanwhile, Demurra looked down on Deedee's unconscious form and felt a twinge of guilt deep within her amble bosom.

'This had better be worth it, _Doctor_.' She thought bitterly. 'Or I swear I shall be _very_ cross.'

End Notes:

Well that's the end of this chapter folks. I hope you liked it. See you all in the next one. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody, and welcome to Chapter 4 of The Weekend Getaway. As always, 'Wander over Yonder' is owned by Disney. So without any further delay, let's just get right to it. Enjoy.

The Weekend Getaway: Chapter 4.

It was a quarter past three at Cabo Lunara's famous Boardwalk Café and Demurra was growing increasingly antsy.

Her contact was late.

By almost a full hour.

Oh… how that _irked_ her.

It irked her more than anything else in her entire life.

Firstly, because it demonstrated a total lack of professionalism from her mysterious contact, which only furthered her suspicion that this might just be one big wild goose chase.

And Secondly, because if this was just another dead-end, then that meant she'd drugged that poor girl Deedee for nothing.

Oh well, what's done is done.

No point in fixating on something you can't change.

Demurra decided then and there that she was going to give her mysterious informant one more hour. And if by then he still didn't show, then she was going to march right on down to the hotel, explain the whole ugly mess to Deedee, and spend the rest of the weekend making it up to her.

It was the only decent thing to do.

Just then, the former princess felt someone tap her on the left shoulder.

"Doctor?" she asked as she spun her head around; only to have a lime-green hand grab her by the windpipe and wrench her to her feet.

"Nope. But you're gonna need one in about two seconds."

"Deedee?" Demurra choked out. "But… how? You should still be out for another three hours."

"Yeah, interesting fact about Amphiboids; in addition to our one normal liver, we also have six smaller ones that help us fight off most types of poison." The other woman explained in a calm, almost scholarly tone. "And here's another fascinating tidbit for you; **_I DON'T LIKE BEING ROOFIED_**!"

"But… how did you find me?"

"Is that _really_ what you wanna say right now?"

"No… you're right…. I'm sorry."

"You're **_sorry_**!" Deedee roared furiously. "Do you have **_any_** idea how hard it is for someone like me to be around ordinary people? Do you know how scared I was that I was gonna embarrass Wander again? I… I actually thought I was doing really well. And for a second there, I actually thought I'd made a… but then you **_ditched_** me!"

"I know… and I'm really, _really_ sorry I had to do that to you. But I swear, I would never have resorted to such an underhanded tactic unless I had a very good reason."

"Oh really, and what exactly _is_ your good reason?"

"That's… very complicat-AAAAK!" Demurra tried to explain; only to have Deedee's hand tighten around her windpipe.

"Then simplify it." She said threateningly. " ** _Now!_** "

XXX

( _Meanwhile, back at the Billy B. Van der Graaf Memorial Space Coaster Station_ )

 _BURP!_

Went Sylvia before letting out a deep and satisfied sigh of relief.

Her last conversation with Dominator had served only to quadruple her already existing anxieties. So, after the happy couple had left for their romantic weekend getaway, Sylvia did what she always did when she was upset; she stuffed herself silly.

Fortunately, the station came equipped with a full service diner; appropriately named _The Dinning Car_. And even more fortunately, she just happened to have enough scratch on her at the time to procure as much comfort food as she needed.

Five Kronk Burgers, Three Bowls of Xeeborian Clam Chowder, Nine Chivickian Cob Salads, One Open-Faced Turkey Sandwich with Mushroom Gravy, and Eight Proraxian Jellyfish Pies later, the blue Zbornak had finally eaten herself back to happiness, if only for the moment, and was ready to pay her bill.

"Check please." She said as she tried to get the attention of the nearest waitress.

"Yeah, I'll be with you in a minute." Replied said waitress, as she continued to work on her cuticles.

"But, you're not even doing anything. You're just standing there doing your nails."

"Ugh! Look, Wide Load, I've had a long day. So why don't you just mind your own business."

"WIDE LOAD!" Sylvia roared angrily. "Like you're one to talk, you freakin' blimp!"

"Oh, you wanna start something, you narf flarfing ham-strangler!"

"No, but I'm sure as heck gonna finish it, you crud barfing haggle-blaster!"

"Oh yeah, well why don't you say that to my face so I can break your freakin'… wait… Sylvia, is that you?"

"How do you know my…" it was at this moment that Sylvia, no longer in a food induced state of bliss, suddenly noticed that the waitress she'd been screaming at was in reality another Zbornak; but not just any Zbornak. "Ma?"

"Well, ain't this a kick in the head." The elder Zbornak said casually before shifting her gaze toward the kitchen. "YO SAL, I'M GOIN' ON BREAK!"

XXX

( _A Short Time Later_ )

For what felt like hours, the two Zbornaks sat opposite each other in a small booth in a remote corner of the diner. Neither of them saying anything. Neither of them doing anything. Both of them with looks of pure discomfort etched across their faces.

Fortunately, before things could get any more awkward, Sylvia plucked up the courage to break this unbearable silence.

"Well… this is… something." She said tentatively.

"Yeah… this is all kinds of _something_." Replied her mother bluntly.

"I… I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say here."

"Say whatever you want. That's what you've always done before, isn't it?"

Sylvia suddenly felt a knife go right through her heart.

"Listen, Ma, about what happened at Pop's funeral…"

"Save it. You said what you said, and you meant every word. No point in trying to take it all back now." The elder Zbornak said frankly, before her expression softened up a bit. "Besides, that was twenty years ago. A lot's happened since then. To both of us."

"I… I just want you to know, I tried to go legit. First thing I did after I ran away was join the army. You know, just like Pop did."

"I know, Kiddo." Her mom said with a sigh. "And I know about all the other stuff too. The dishonorable discharge. The illegal boxing matches. The gunrunning. The prison stints. Not to mention those fifteen years you spent with that punk Ryder."

The knife in her heart began to twist.

"But… I also know about all the good stuff." The older Zbornak continued. "Like how you and that friend of yours… er… Wander… have been going around the galaxy helping people. Saving lives. Feeding the poor. Making monkeys outta punks like Hater and Awesome. Your Father would be so proud."

Slowly the knife began to fade away, but her feelings of unease did not.

There was something she needed to ask.

Something that had been on her mind for almost two decades.

"Ma… how did it happen?" she asked tentatively. "How did Pop ever end up working for a scumbag like Alvin Peck?"

At this, her mother just winced.

"It ain't a pretty story, Kiddo."

"I don't care. I have to know the truth."

"Alright." The elder Zbornak said with a reluctant sigh. "Look, things weren't so good for us when your Old Man first came back from the war. He had no money, and no skills. I mean, sure, he was good with a plasma rifle, but you can't put that on a resume cuz it freaks people out."

"Ma, you're rambling."

"Oh… sorry." She said embarrassedly. "Anyway, like I was saying, your Pop had some trouble finding a job after the war. He worked in a restaurant, a meat packing plant, even a bowling alley. But no matter how hard he worked or how many hours he put in, it always ended the same way; with some lame ass excuse. _You're too slow_. _You're too clumsy_. _Sorry, we have a machine for that now_."

The elder Zbornak paused for a moment to spit on the floor in disgust.

"Stupid crap. It damn near destroyed him. Wore him down until he felt like he was nothing. Like he wasn't even a man." The older Zbornak groaned at the memory. "And things only got worse when I told him I was pregnant. It made him even more desperate to prove he wasn't a loser. So, when he heard that Peck was looking for a few new leg breakers… well, you get the idea."

"Good Grop…"

"Hey! Don't you dare judge him! Everything your father did, he did for this family!"

"Oh Ma… how can I judge him. I've done a lot worse for a lot less." Sylvia admitted shamefully. "But I still don't understand. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"How could I? How could I tell you that every birthday present you ever got, every meal you ever ate, came from some deadbeat getting his skull cracked open?" The elder Zbornak shuddered at the thought. "I never wanted any of you kids to find out the truth. I was ready to take the whole ugly mess to my grave. I just… I guess fate had other plans."

"Yeah, it's a cruel, cruel universe." Sylvia said somberly, before perking up a bit. "But you know, it's got a pretty good sense of humor too. I mean, if I hadn't found out, I never would've made so many mistakes, and I wouldn't understand how difficult it must've been for him all those years. So in a way, I feel closer to Pop now more than I ever did as a kid."

"Huh, well how about that." Said the elder Zbornak; allowing herself a small smile.

"So, Ma, what brings you all the way out here anyway? I thought you hated traveling."

"I do. But it ain't like I got much choice anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you know."

"Know what?"

"Wait… you don't know?"

"Know _what_?"

"Holy friggin' GROP! You seriously don't know, do you."

"Know **_WHAT_**?"

"Sylvia… It's gone. Zbor is long gone."

And for the second time that day, Sylvia felt her soul collapse in on itself.

XXX

( _Back on Cabo Lunara_ )

"And that's… the whole… story…" Demurra finally finished as she began to lose consciousness.

Fortunately, just before it all went black, Deedee released the former princess' throat; allowing her to plop down into her chair.

"So… this is all about revenge?" the lime-skinned woman asked; sounding more than a little amused.

"To put it… bluntly… yes…" Demurra replied in-between breathes.

"Okay. I can get behind something like that."

"Good… so you'll… leave?"

"What are you, nuts? This just got interesting. I'm not going anywhere."

"But my… contact…"

" ** _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_**!" shouted a loud and ridiculously over-the-top voice from out of nowhere.

Instantly, Demurra's eyes were drawn toward its source, and there, standing less than two feet away, was, presumably, her mysterious informant.

He, for such a voice could only belong to a he, was a tall, spindly fellow; dressed only in a large, comically oversized trench coat, accompanied by an equally comedic and absurdly tall porkpie hat. His face, though unfamiliar to her, was clearly that of a robot, with a long jagged scar running down the right side.

"So, Queen Demurra, at last we meet." Said the robot-man in an almost cartoonishly melodramatic fashion. "Finally, after weeks of gut-wrenching suspense, you have discovered the identity of your mysterious collaborator. And, to your complete and utter shock, he has revealed himself to be none other than, the master of evil himself, the great and terrible, Dr. Nefari- **_WHAT THE FLYING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE_**?"

Shouted the strange automaton as his eyes fell upon the unexpected third party; who seemed totally unfazed by his outburst.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Anton_."

End Notes:

And…. That's the end of another chapter folks. I hope you all liked it. I meant to have this chapter up yesterday, but I got sidetracked by my DVR. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next one. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is folks, Chapter 5. Wander over Yonder is owned by Disney, and this Chapter's special guest star is owned by Sony Interactive Entertainment. So without any further delay, let's get started. Enjoy.

The Weekend Getaway: Chapter 5.

"I told you **_NEVER TO CALL ME THAT_**!" roared the scarred automaton at the top of his voice; much to Dominator's amusement.

"Oopsie~ Must've slipped my mind." She replied tauntingly. "So sorry. Won't happen again. Scout's Honor~"

"Like _you_ were ever a scout." The metal-man muttered bitterly. "But back to my original question, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off somewhere, swapping various _fluids_ with that inbred hick you call a boyfriend?"

"Now, I know you didn't mean that." The villainess replied; her much-too-calm voice laced with venom. "Cuz, why would someone of your obvious intelligence say something _that_ stupid? Especially considering what I did to you the last time we met."

"Are you threatening me, _Brat_?"

"And what if I am, you Clockwork Nerd!"

"Um… excuse me." Demurra interrupted. "I do hate to butt in on such a _riveting_ conversation, but… what the **_heck_** is going on here?"

"Oh right, forgot you were there. Sorry Blondie." Dominator said apologetically. "Anyway, the walking junk pile you see here is Dr. _Anton_ Nefarious. The most ambitious / least successful supervillain in all the known universe."

"It's **_just_** Nefarious, okay!" the irate robot-man shouted defensively. "And for the record, I may have suffered a few _setbacks_ in the past, but my resume as a professional villain represents a lifetime of malice and megalomania that puts **_you_** and every other third-rate reprobate in this piss stain of a galaxy to **_shame_**! So please, show a little respect."

"Oh yeah, well why don't we just go over some of your _precious_ resume." Dominator said tauntingly. "You only became a supervillain in the first place so you could get back at the guy who bullied you in high school, but on your first attempt, you got your butt kicked so hard that you had to put your consciousness into that walking pile of scrap. Then you tried to take over the Solana Galaxy by turning everyone into robots, only to be thwarted by a grease monkey and his talking backpack. Then, miraculously, you managed to pick up the pieces of your shattered life and built an unstoppable evil syndicate in the Polaris Galaxy. Then you tried to take over all of time and space, and in the blink of an eye you lost everything, _again_. Then, against all odds, you managed to put together an unstoppable armada of automated warships and came _this_ close to conquering the entire Rigel Galaxy. Then I showed up, and obliterated your whole fleet in like… ten minutes. Now you're here, in this no name, Podunk galaxy, wearing that stupid looking disguise, trying to make a deal with some desperate widow; no offense. So tell me Doc, exactly which part of all that are you so _dang_ proud of?"

" ** _RAAAR!_** You smug little… I should've slit your throat when I had the chance!"

"Yeah, but you didn't. Which is just another reason why you're a loser."

"Why you smarmy little **_BI_** …."

"Doctor! That is quite enough!" Demurra spoke up sternly; causing both villains to clam up instantaneously. "Now look, I haven't understood half of what's been said in the last few minutes. But from what little I _do_ understand, _You_ , Doctor, seem to know something about the man who killed my husband, and Deedee seems to known an awful lot about _you_. So for all of our sakes, I suggest we pool our information and see if we can make sense of all this. Sound good?"

The two villains eyed each other spitefully. But after a minute or so of caustic glaring, they both relented.

"Fine." Went Dominator.

" _Fine_." Repeated Nefarious.

"Good." Said Demurra. "Now then Doctor, why don't you start us off?"

" _Fine_ , but only because I'm desperate." Replied the scarred automaton sourly, as he rolled up his sleeve and pressed a few buttons on his arm; activating a small, built-in holo-projector.

Seconds later, a small three-dimensional image appeared on the table in front of them. To Demurra, it was just the face of her husband's killer. But to Dominator, it was the stuff of nightmares.

"Night Mayor…" she whispered fearfully under her breath.

"Ah~ I see you remember him." Nefarious said tauntingly. "I'm surprised you can even remember your own name after that beating he gave you."

"So, he's the one?" asked Demurra; her eyes suddenly aflame with rage. "He's the one who murdered my husband?"

"That's right. Nicodemus Alucard Lestat III aka The Night Mayor. Number 5 on the Galactic Villain Leaderboard, and quite possibly the scariest man currently living."

"But why? Why did he go after Draykor? I've never even heard of him until today. What possible reason could he have to murder someone as sweet and gentle as my little Snuggle Bunny?"

"Your husband was in possession of an extremely rare and powerful artifact capable of… Your little **_what_**?"

"Never mind, just keep going."

"Er… right, anyway, they're called Traveler's Scissors. They work just like Dimensional Scissors, only these let you travel to other universes as well. They're illegal in over eighty different dimensions, and your husband had the only pair left in this one."

"So this… _Night Mayor_ killed him for them?"

"Not intentionally. From what I understand, it was just supposed to be a simple B&E. Your husband just got in the way. That's all."

"But I don't understand. What was Draykor even doing with something like that?"

"He was a dragon. He probably stole them centuries ago and just forgot about it."

"My husband was not a thief!"

"All dragons are thieves! It's in their DNA!"

"Draykor was different!"

"Oh, don't be such a…"

"HEY!" shouted Dominator; instantly putting an end to their little screaming match. "We're getting off topic here. Now Doc, I'm gonna need you to tell me everything you know about the Night Mayor. Starting with who he is and what he's up to."

"And why the _hell_ should I take orders from _you_?"

"Because if you don't, I'll leave. And if you know as much about this freak as you claim, then you know you're gonna need all the help you can get to take him down. And of the three of us, _I'm_ the only one who's even come close."

"UGH! I hate it when my enemies make sense!" the aged automaton whined childishly. "Fine! I'll help you, but only because **_I_** choose too!"

"Of course."

"Anyway, there's not really much to tell. His background is all murky. He's like a ghost." Nefarious explained. "All I really know for sure is that before his home planet went up in smoke, he served as some kind of clergyman for the Church of Karma Zots."

"Wait, hold on a second." Demurra interrupted. "What do you mean his home planet 'went up in smoke'?"

"It was a casualty of a galaxy wide civil war." Dominator said suddenly; surprising both Nefarious and the Queen. "Night Mayor's an Orlok, isn't he?"

"How the hell do you…."

"Wander told me about them." She explained, before shifting her focus to Demurra. "They were a race of peace-loving spiritualists, until a petty despot made their sun go supernova."

"Well, color me impressed." Said Nefarious sarcastically. "But I'm afraid you've only got half the story."

"What do you mean?"

"The Orloks that perished in Zolomon's Inferno may have been a bunch of cow munching peaceniks, but their ancestors were anything but. In ancient times, the Orloks were the terror of the civilized universe; the Ultimate Apex Predators. It is said that when a swarm of them came to your world, their leather wings would blot out the sun, and all those caught beneath their giant shadows would die screaming in the darkness."

"Good Grop…"

"Indeed." the scarred automaton said amusedly. "Now then, here's a riddle for you, Dominator. How did a species of mindless killing machines become a civilization of pacifists in less than two thousand years?"

"Did he just call you Dominator?"

"I give up. How?" replied the villainess, ignoring Demurra's question completely.

"Elementary, my dear Squishy. It all comes down to cellular memory."

"Eh… what?"

"Okay, I definitely heard him call you Dominator."

"Ugh! Look, it's very simple. Information, such as memories, is stored at the cellular level. Somehow, Orloks developed the ability to absorb and retain that information whenever they drink someone's blood. That's how they were able to evolve so quickly."

"Wait… are you saying Orloks can steal thoughts?"

"Thoughts, feelings, memories, etcetera. Anything that can be stored in the brain, an Orlok can absorb through the blood."

"How does that even work?"

"Well… I could spend the next six hours trying to explain it to you, or you could just **_shut up_** and trust the guy who's spent over half his life studying organic lifeforms in the hopes of one day **_exterminating_** them!"

"Okay, okay, Jeez." Dominator said, attempting to pacify the short fused supervillain. "But what does any of that have to do with what Night Mayor's up to now?"

"Everything." He answered bluntly. "That rather… _unique_ ability is the key to his entire plan. The key to resurrecting the entire Orlok race."

"Say _WHAT_!"

"That's why he recruited me. I'm the leading expert on genetic and biochemical engineering in the known universe. _I_ alone possess the skill and intelligence necessary to recreate an entire species from scratch."

" _You're_ Lord Dominator?"

" ** _Yes_**! I am! Does that really matter right now?"

"Er… no… I don't suppose it does." Demurra replied; her cheeks suddenly lighting up like a supernova. "Sorry, please continue, Doctor."

"Yes… well, anyway, using the Night Mayor's own DNA as a blueprint, I was able to successfully engineer over five hundred billion Orlok progenies; each one different from the rest, so as to illuminate the threat of inbreeding. The plan was that once we had enough to ensure the longevity of the species, we'd unleash them upon the galaxy and let them devour every living thing in sight."

"That's horrible!" the former princess said suddenly. "Why would he do something so… _monstrous_?"

"For the memories." Dominator answered, as she was suddenly struck by a shocking realization. "Fresh out of the tubes, those Orloks will be like blank slates; animals driven only by instinct. They'll need to feed so they can evolve. So they can become… _people_."

"Quite right, my dear Squishy." Nefarious said condescendingly. "I must say, I'm impressed. You're much sharper than you look."

"And that's why you agreed to help him isn't it." the villainess said sternly as she fixed the rogue robot with a terrifying death glare. "In order to pull this off, those little suckers will need to drink up every drop of blood in the galaxy. And with all the organic lifeforms in the galaxy gone, you'd be free to rally the surviving robots and force them into making you their leader."

"I'll admit; the thought had occurred to me." He answered facetiously, before his tone grew deathly serious. "But alas, it is not meant to be. You see, after recent… _events_ , I've come to realize that my partner intends to kill me as soon as my job is done. That's why I contacted the Queen over here. With her combat skills and lust for vengeance, she just might have what it takes to finish him off once and for all."

"Yeah… no offense to Blondie or anything, but that has got to be the **_stupidest_** plan I've ever heard." Dominator said frankly. "I mean; I saw that freak come back after getting turned to dust. If I couldn't kill him, what makes you think _she_ can?"

"Because _she_ will have _this_!" he answered dramatically, as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, green, egg-shaped device.

"And… that is?"

"Just a little something I've been working on in my spare time." The aged automaton said boastfully. "It's an enhanced version of my old Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler. I call it… _Infinite Nightmare_."

"Okay… and that does _what_ exactly?" asked Dominator, not sure if she really wanted an answer.

"Oh, nothing much." Said Nefarious with a sinister sort of smirk. "Let's just say it takes you places you don't wanna go."

End Notes:

Once again, Dr. Nefarious and all other related characters, places and terms are owned by Insomniac Games and Sony Interactive Entertainment. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

This took forever, so let's just get started. Wander over Yonder is owned by Disney. Nefarious and everything else is owned by Insomniac Games and Sony Interactive Entertainment. Enjoy.

The Weekend Getaway: Chapter 6.

For what felt like an eternity, Dominator just sat there in stunned silence; staring warily at the strange device Nefarious had dubbed _Infinite Nightmare_.

To her eyes, it looked like just an ordinary chicken egg; albeit a dark green, metallic one. But for some strange reason, being this close to it made her feel sick to her stomach.

Although she would never admit it, Dominator had always been a little afraid of Nefarious. True, in terms of physical strength she had him severely outclassed, but when it came to sheer malevolence, the rogue robot was in a class all his own.

Most villains did what they did for fun or bragging rights, but not Nefarious. No, for him it was all about the hatred. Hated for his enemies. Hatred for life in general. Heck, he hated himself more than most villains hated their own archenemies.

Yes sir, Nefarious was just a walking, talking, pile of pure hate. And he was willing to do anything, even rip apart the very fabric of space and time, just to satisfy it.

So with all that in mind, is it any wonder why she was so nervous to be around his latest pet project.

"So… how does it work?" asked Demurra, unknowingly pulling Dominator back to reality.

"Oh, it's quite simple really." Nefarious answered cockily. "You see, Orloks possess a rather remarkable healing factor, and their consciousness can be stored in even the tiniest strand of DNA. So as long as at least on cell remains undamaged, they can come back from almost anything. Which makes attacking them physically all but pointless."

The scarred automaton paused for a moment so he could pick the device up off the table and hold it up for them to see.

"But with _this_ , attacking the body is unnecessary. For with just the push of a button, you can _destroy_ the mind." He continued, sounding as hammy and over-the-top as ever. "Picture it. Every painful memory, every unpleasant thought, everything you've ever tried to forget, suddenly pushed to the forefront of your mind, and set on an unending loop. If the sensory overload doesn't kill you instantly, then the psychological trauma will make you wanna slit your wrists. It's the perfect torture and execution method all rolled into one."

"Then why don't you use it yourself?" Dominator asked sternly. "If you're so _dang_ sure this thing will work, then why do you need Blondie to test it out for you? Why don't you act like a man for once and fight your own battles?"

"Why don't _you_ mind your tone before you get hurt?"

"Is that a threat, you Tinplated Geek?"

"And what if it was, you Inbred Skank?"

"Why you little…"

"Both of you, shut it!" Demurra roared suddenly; banging her fists against the table for added effect. "Now Doctor, how exactly do you propose we use this weapon of yours? Do we lure this… Night Mayor into a trap, or do we…"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! You're not seriously going along with this are you?" asked Dominator; for once acting as the voice of reason.

"And what if I am?"

"B-B-But you can't trust _him_! He's a supervillain!"

"So are you!" the former princess spat back. "Which reminds me, does Wander _know_ about your… _hobbies_?"

"Of course he does! We tell each other everything!"

"Then if he can trust _you_ , why can't I trust _him_?"

"Because he's a genocidal maniac!"

"And you're not?"

"No! I'm not a… _genocidal_ maniac."

"Wait, why did you emphasize the word genocidal?"

" ** _BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!_** " Nefarious roared at the top of his iron lungs. "We don't have time for this! That fang-faced-freak's probably out looking for me right now. If we're gonna do this, then we have to act fast. So Demurra, are you in or out?"

"Out!" answered Dominator as she grabbed the former princess by the arm and tried to pull her to her feet. "C'mon Blondie, we're outta here."

"Oh no we are not." Demurra replied sternly. "You can do whatever you want, but I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't be serious."

"I most certainly am. Weren't you listening? This Night Mayor person plans to kill everyone in the galaxy. Vendetta aside, someone has to stop him."

"And you think _you_ can?"

"I have to try."

"Look, I get it. You're into that whole _Girl-Power_ , _Women-Can-Do-Anything_ Hoopla, and that's cute. But face the facts. Night Mayor's not some pea brained chauvinist you can emasculate into respecting you. You fight him, you'll die. End of story."

"So what do you propose I do? Just wait for him to unleash his deadly swarm upon the galaxy?"

"No, I propose you get your royal butt out of the galaxy before the little freaks wake up."

"And what about my children?"

"Duh! Take them with you."

"And what about the billions of other people in the galaxy?"

"Not your problem. Or mine, since Wander and I will be right behind you."

"Wander would never run away and leave innocent people to die!"

"Shows what you know about him!"

"And just what the heck is that supposed to mean!"

 ** _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!_**

Before Dominator could even attempt to explain, the air was suddenly shattered by a horrible, bloodcurdling shriek.

Quickly, she turned around to find its source.

Only to be enveloped by an enormous, inky black shadow.

( _Twenty Seconds Later, Under the Boardwalk_ )

" _OOOOOF_!"

" _OOOOOF_!"

" _AAAAAK_!"

One by one, the three conspirators fell roughly onto the cold, wet sand.

Needless to say, this sudden change of venue came as quite the shock to all of them, but luckily Dominator had been around the block a few times, so she was able to regain her senses fairly quickly.

"What the frak was that?" she asked aloud; sounding as eloquent as ever. "Where are we?"

"Where are you?" a familiar voice parroted; sending waves of chills down her spine. "Why, you're right where you've always been, Darlin'. Up a creek without a paddle."

As if on cue, a tall, thin, bat-like creature stepped out from behind one of the wooden support beams, and shot the addled trio with an almost demonic look.

"Although… I suppose a more fittin' metaphor would be; _y'all are standin' on your own graves_."

"Night Mayor." Dominator muttered under her breath; her voice laced with both fear and venom.

" _The_ one and only~" the dandy bat replied; having apparently heard her. "Oh~ And what have we here? Well, if it isn't the lovely Ms. Dominator. A pleasure as always, my dear sweet madam."

As he spoke, the Night Mayor treated the 'younger' villain to a genteel bow, before shifting his focus to his former accomplice.

"And what is _this_? Why, it's my good friend Nefarious. How nice. Tell me Doctor, what brings you to this cozy corner of the cosmos?"

"Uh… well, I… uh…" the rogue robot stammered as he clumsily got back on his feet. "I was… luring Dominator into a trap!"

" _What_?" went Dominator.

"Really?" asked the Night Mayor.

"Oh yes! I mean, you've been saying for months that Dominator's warship is the only thing that could possibly foil our plans. So I… took it upon myself to set up this whole elaborate charade, just to lure her out into the open."

As Nefarious continued to lie his metal butt off, Dominator felt her blood begin to boil. Not because she didn't see this coming a mile away, but more because such a pathetic display of self-preservation made her physically ill.

"Huh, well ain't that a pip." The dandy bat said jovially; seeming buying what the scarred automaton was selling. "I suppose this means you deserve some kind of reward. Like a new ship perhaps, or maybe unrestricted access to the portal network once I'm gone. But we can get into all that later. First things first, there's a little somethin' I'd like to ask you. Namely, what's that fancy doohickey you got in your hand there?"

"Eh… doohickey?" went Nefarious nervously. "What doohic-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

The mad doctor howled in agony as his left arm suddenly burst into a million tiny pieces; causing him to fall back onto the cold, hard ground.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT STINGS!" he wailed as he attempted to cover his exposed circuitry with his remaining hand. "SWEET MOTHER OF SHI…"

"Language, Doctor. Language." The Night Mayor said mockingly. "But seriously, did you really think I was _that_ stupid? Boy, I was on to this little scheme of yours from day one."

"But… how?"

"Easy. You ain't as smart as you think you are. You left clues _everywhere_." The dandy bat explained; sporting a toothy grin at the automaton's expense. "And besides, even if you hadn't, this plan of yours was never gonna work. I mean; think about it. Dominator couldn't kill me. Darkwater couldn't kill me. Even a dang supernova couldn't kill me. So there's no way some pampered little palace brat could pull it off; not even with somethin' like _this_."

As if to further emphasize his point, the Night Mayor held up the aforementioned 'doohickey', which he had amazingly snatched up without being seen, and began to fiddle around with it with his boney fingers.

"I mean, all things considered, it wasn't a _terrible_ plan. The Night Mayor done in by his own worst nightmares. Almost poetic in a way." He continued his playful taunts as he casually tucked the device away into his coat pocket. "But like I said, your execution leaves much to be…"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Out of nowhere, Demurra leapt forward and tried to deliver a devastating roundhouse to the back of the Night Mayor's skull. Unfortunately, a split-second before she made contact, the villain disappeared, and then reappeared directly behind her.

"I. Was. **_Talkin'_**!" he roared as he grabbed hold of her golden locks and pulled her into a spin. Then, with great speed and force, he slammed the former princess into one of the adjacent support beams; making double sure that her spine took the brunt of the damage.

To her credit, Demurra didn't scream once throughout the whole ugly ordeal; even after landing face first into the sand. Regrettably, this display of grit did not impress the Night Mayor. If anything, it just made him angrier.

"My dear, it seems that I have underestimated you." He said as he pressed the jeweled handle of his cane into the back of Demurra's neck. "I used to think you were little more than a spoiled brat playing amazon. But after that little stunt, I now see that you are a full-blown _moron_!"

Demurra said nothing, she just winced in agony as the jewel began to glow.

"I mean c'mon, did you seriously think you could take me? You're a _princess_ for gosh sakes. And takin' a few self-defense classes ain't never gonna change that." The dandy bat said cruelly as he pressed the cane further into the back of her neck. "You see; this is the downside of feminism. It blinds you to your own limitations; makes you think you can do _anything_ you set your mind to. So that when you finally _do_ hit the wall, the damage is all the more devastating. Twice the pride, double the fall, I believe the old sayin' goes."

"You… monster…" the former princess choked out as he pressed the cane even further. "Why…"

"Because this universe is _Hell_. And the crowning glory of all hatefulness is sentient life. And I will do whatever I must to be rid of you **_all_**!"

"Leave her alone, you freak!" Dominator exclaimed as she finally got back to her feet.

"Say what now?" went the Night Mayor, clearly thrown by this sudden display of courage.

"You heard me! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"Like… **_You_**!"

Less than half a second later, the dandy bat was mere inches away from Dominator's face; with his long, spindly fingers wrapped around her throat.

"My, Oh My; well ain't this somethin'." He said amusedly. "The Great and Terrible Lord Dominator, stickin' her neck out to save someone else's. Why, if I hadn't seen it myself I'd 've never believed it."

Dominator said nothing, but she shot him a glare that would incinerate the soul of a lesser man.

"You know, I've been watchin' you, Darlin'. And I must admit, I'm rather impressed with your efforts to… shall we say, _better_ yourself." The Night Mayor said sincerely before tightening his grip. "But alas, your labor of love has only weakened you. For as you know, this universe favors the merciless, and the only way to survive is to be as cruel and heartless as you can."

"Um… excuse me." Nefarious said suddenly; drawing everyone's attention on him. "Can I just say one thing?"

"What?" asked the man-bat irritably.

"I _agree_!" the rogue robot replied malevolently, before using his angular jaw to push a button on his remaining arm.

Almost instantly, a strange vibrating sound started coming from the Night Mayor's left coat pocket.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

"Oh Bother…"

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

End Notes:

Holy Hell! This chapter was a pain to write; not to mention edit. I REALLY hope you people appreciate how much effort I put into these stories. I do it all for you. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next one. Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

In no mood for a long introduction, so let's just get things started. Wander over Yonder is owned by Disney. Nefarious and everything else is owned by Insomniac Games and Sony Interactive Entertainment. Enjoy.

The Weekend Getaway: Chapter 7.

 _"_ _Shhh~ It's alright, Precious. Mommy's got you."_

 _(High-Pitched-Whimper)_

 _"_ _Now, now, I know you're scared, and I know it hurts. But Mommy's going to make it all better. She just needs you to be brave for her. Can you do that, Sweetie? Can you be brave for Mommy?"_

 _"_ _Y-Y-Y-Yes, Mommy…"_

 _"_ _That's my girl. Now close your eyes and bite down on Mommy's hand. You've lost way too much blood, so we need to close that wound asap."_

XXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Dominator shrieked like a banshee as she continued to twist and writhe in the sand like a viper in heat. "MOMMY! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! MOMMY! **MOMMY**!"

A short distance away, the Night Mayor wasn't fairing much better.

He was stumbling around on his feet like a drunken derelict; shrieking nonsense that sounded like something from a low budget horror flick.

"OH ZOTS! YOU SON OF PAIN AND LIGHT! OUR WOUNDS ARE FILLED WITH BLOOD! AS YOUR WOUNDS BLED IN YOUR AGONY!" the dandy bat shouted madly; his eyes glazed and animal-like. "LO, AND THOUGH YOUR PASSIN' WAS SEEN AS TRAGIC, YOUR IMMORTALITY IS ASSURED! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! **_HALLELUJAH_**!"

XXX

 _"_ _Mornin' Ms. Nelly. And how's lil' ol' Freemont comin' along?"_

 _"_ _Oh, just fine as silk Mr. Deacon. And may I say, that sure was one doozy of a sermon you delivered today."_

 _"_ _Well, thank you kindly, Ma'am. But in all fairness, I am just a humble mouthpiece. The real credit goes to…"_

 _"_ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _"_ _Ms. Nelly, please, control yourself. Whatever is the mat… Oh bother…"_

XXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE LIGHT! IT'S TAKIN' ME APART!"

"MOMMY! **_MOMMY!_** PLEASE HELP ME!"

"What have I done?" Demurra asked herself in hushed trepidation as she looked on at the horrific scene playing out before her.

The _Infinite Nightmare_ had done its work; exactly as Nefarious had described it. However, hearing about something from an oily sycophant and actually seeing it with your own eyes were two completely different things.

This was not what she wanted.

 ** _This_** was far too cruel.

"Darling… please forgive me."

"THIEVES! BIRGANDS! HERETICS! YOU SHALL ALL SUFFER AT THE HANDS OF THE LORD!"

XXX

 _"_ _Argh! Ye best be savin' your breath there, Preacher. T'ain't Sunday yet. And we ain't your choirboys."_

 _"_ _Heathen! You dare assault a man of the cloth! The Lord will…"_

 _"_ _If your Lord has issue with anybody, I'd suspect it be ye, Matey. Comin' aboard another man's ship and tryin' to steal his lucky hat."_

 _"_ _That hat ain't yours, Darkwater! You stole it from the Milliner and condemned billions of innocents to die in the process! You have no right to wear it!"_

 _"_ _Wrong, Lad! I've got every right to wear it. The universe favors the merciless and rewards the cruel. Aye, I took this hat, just like ye said. And ye ain't never gonna take it from me."_

 _"_ _We shall see about that."_

 _"_ _That a challenge, Boyo? Fine, suit yourself. Lads! I think it's high time we threw our guest here a party!"_

 _"_ _YAAAARGH!"_

 _"_ _Rusty Pete! Fetch me Cat O' Nine Tails."_

 _"_ _Aye, Cap'n!"_

 _"_ _Slag! Ye fat lummox! Go boil us up so tar!"_

 _"_ _Aye, Cap'n."_

 _"_ _Oh, you're in for one helluva night, Matey. And long before it's over, you're gonna learn why nobody steals from Ol' Angstrom Darkwater."_

XXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

'I have to do something.' Demurra thought to herself as she continued to look on in horror. 'I have to help them… somehow.'

A noble sentiment, but alas, quite impossible under the circumstances.

Nefarious, the only person in the universe with any knowledge about how the _Infinite Nightmare_ works, was long gone; possibly even off world.

So it looked like it was all up to her.

Which wouldn't be a problem, were it not for the fact that she couldn't feel anything below her waist.

'Okay…so I can't feel my legs… and I'm, like, ninety percent sure I'm bleeding internally… but I have to try… it's what Drakor would've wanted…"

"IT WAS HIM, MAMA! HE'S THE ONE!"

XXX

 _"_ _Are you sure, Precious?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Mama. I'm sure it's him."_

 _"_ _Good. Now wait here and keep quiet. Mommy needs to have a little… chat with that man."_

 _(Silent Nod)_

 _"_ _Hey pervert!"_

 _"_ _What'd you say to me-AAAAAAAAK!"_

 _"_ _You think you can just do whatever you want! You think it's okay just cuz no one's saying it's not!"_

 _"_ _Wait… please… let me explain…"_

 _"_ _No! Let me explain! You exposed yourself in front of_ _ **my**_ _daughter! So now I'm gonna expose your brain to fresh air!"_

 _"_ _No… please… I didn't mean to-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

 _WHAM!_

 _WHAM!_

 _WHAM!_

 ** _WHAM!_**

 ** _WHAM!_**

 ** _WHAM!_**

 ** _WHAM!_**

 ** _WHAM!_**

 _"_ _Mama! Stop! He's already dead!"_

 ** _WHAM!_**

 ** _WHAM!_**

 ** _WHAM!_**

 ** _WHAM!_**

XXX

"HE'S ALREADY DEAD! HE'S ALREADY DEAD!"

Slowly Demurra dragged her half dead carcass across the cold, wet sand; gradually inching her way towards the two victims of her vendetta. Granted, one of said victims had actually been her intended target, but no one deserved this kind of torment.

She was about halfway to the nearest victim, Deedee just in case you were wondering, when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her lower abdomen. To her mind, it felt as if someone had just rammed a knife through one of her kidneys. If she hadn't been bleeding internally before, she most definitely was now.

"Okay universe… you proved your point… this is all my fault…" the former princess said aloud, possibly delirious from blood loss. "Revenge is bad… it's like a poison… and all those other stupid fairytale clichés… I've learned my lesson… I promise… so please… I'll take whatever you've got… I'll take whatever random… ridiculous… implausible miracle… you can dish out…"

"Demurra!" called an oh-so familiar voice from just a stone's throw away.

"W-Wander?" she asked aloud; almost not believing her own ears.

Sure enough, less than half a second later, the orange nomad arrived on the scene; panting lightly and sweating profusely.

"Demurra, what's going on?" he asked concernedly. "I heard screaming."

"DIE! **DIE**! EVERYBODY **_DIE!_** "

XXX

 _"_ _Good evenin', Mr. Mayor."_

 _"_ _What in the… Who are you? How did you get in here?"_

 _"_ _Your wife let me in. Such a nice young lady. Too good for a man like you."_

 _"_ _Why you insolent little… Wait, you're that bum who ran into me on the street."_

 _"_ _Quite right, Your Honor. And despite my attempts to apologize for the inconvenience, you still saw fit to punch me in the stomach and spit in my face."_

 _"_ _I'm the Mayor of this city, I can do whatever I want! Now get out of my house before I-AAAAAAAAK!"_

 _"_ _My Daddy always told me, 'There ain't nothin' more vile than an elected official'. And you Sir, are livin' proof."_

 _"_ _No-AAK! Please… let me go!"_

 _"_ _Sorry, no can do. See, I'm plum tired of gettin' kicked around by this here universe. So from now on, I'm the one who's doin' all the kickin'."_

 _"_ _No… please… I'll give you anything you want!"_

 _"_ _You ain't got nothin' I want! 'Cept of course… maybe some new clothes… and about eight pints of blood."_

 _"_ _What are you-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

XXX

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA-HA- ** _HA_**!"

"And then Nefarious hit some sort of remote trigger switch, and then… well, that's when it all went south." explained Demurra as she struggled to remain conscious.

"Oh my…" Wander muttered, sounding more than slightly aghast. "So, you're saying they're in some kind of trance?"

"Yes… but Nefarious is the only one who knows how that thing works, and I'm pretty much useless like this. I don't suppose you have any ideas."

"Well… I'm not so sure about him." He said, gesturing toward the Night Mayor; who at that moment was still cackling like a madman. "But… I think I know something that might help Deedee."

"Thank goodness…" Demurra muttered, as she very nearly lost consciousness once again. "If nothing else… please save her… please…"

"I'll do my best." He said reassuringly, before heading over to his beloved so he could enact his plan.

Fortunately, Dominator had stopped screaming and convulsing while Demurra was getting Wander up to speed. Unfortunately, she was still a _long_ way from being alright.

She was just lying there in the cold wet sand. Still as stone. Eyes wide open. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Muttering, "Please don't kill me" over and over again in a soft squeaky voice.

Altogether, it was a pretty ugly scene.

"Don't you worry, Puddin'." Said Wander as he knelt down beside her and cradled her head in his arms. "You're gonna be just fine."

XXX

 _"_ _Pathetic… You come to my world, you kill my men… my_ _ **brothers**_ _… without cause, without reason… all without batting an eye. But when I respond in kind, you breakdown like a frightened child. Truly… Truly…_ _ **Pathetic**_ _."_

 _"_ _Please… I didn't mean it… we were only looking for some fun…"_

 _"_ _ **Fun**_ _? You killed my warriors for the sake of_ _ **fun**_ _?"_

 _"_ _Kill her!"_

 _"_ _Cut out her tongue!"_

 _"_ _Kill her, John! Kill her now!"_

 _"_ _No! Please! Let me go! I promise I'll never do it again! I'll be a good girl from now on! Just please don't kill me!"_

 _"_ _Such weakness. I should just kill you right now and be done with it. But… I'm feeling generous. I might be willing to let you live, if you-Deandra, Ma bela Stella Lunara."_

 _"_ _Wait… what did you just say?"_

 _"_ _You heard me, Brat! I told you to-Deandra, Ma sak, sak sakuta. U ra ma ulla amora. Ma harta bepa ura un ulla u."_

 _"_ _Those words… I… I understand them… I know them from somewhere. But where?"_

 _"_ _U ara ma sak sak Puupe. Ewanna kas ur venta, venta, muca."_

 _"_ _That's… the Farfallan Tongue… I… know it… I know it because… because…"_

 _"_ _Pleaz ba ma eespasa."_

 _"_ _Because Wander taught it to me!"_

XXX

"Wander…" Dominator said hoarsely as the glaze slowly left her eyes. "How…"

"Easy." The orange nomad cut in cheerily. "I just told you what I knew you wanted to hear."

"You're such a dork." She replied with a weak smile as the color returned to her cheeks.

"Yeah, maybe, but don't act like you don't love me for it."

"Oh, Py-L~"

"Oh, Deandra~"

Despite her partial paralysis and internal bleeding, this touching scene managed to bring a smile to Demurra's lightly battered face. For the first time in months, the forefront of her thinking was not fixated on vengeance or suffering. Instead, her thoughts were all on love; the love between these two strange cosmic hobos, the love she used to share with her husband, and the love that still existed within her own heart.

Yes sir, Demurra was practically drowning in a sea of good vibes.

" _TRAVELER…_ " said a hoarse and gravelly voice from just across the way; instantly killing all the happy feelings in the area.

Slowly they all turned their gazes toward the source of this disturbance, and there, less than ten feet away, was the Night Mayor; messed up almost beyond all recognition.

"That's what they used to call you…in my home galaxy…" the dandy bat said as he slowly crawled towards them on his hands and knees; eyes glazed and panting heavily. "That's where I first heard about you… all those years ago… the Helper… the Healer… the Cheerful Vagabond… the Man with No Home… for a second I thought… I thought you were just like me…"

"I… I'm sorry about what happened to your people." The orange nomad said, using the most sympathetic tone he could muster. "Maybe… if I'd been a little quicker, I could've saved them, or at the very least I could've helped you."

"Such a… noble… sentiment." The man-bat continued, as his breathing grew increasingly labored. "But… too little… too late… I'm finished."

"Maybe not. If we can get you to a hospital…"

"Save your energy… Traveler… you've got… your own wounded… to tend to." The Night Mayor took a moment to cough up some blood before moving on. "But… if you're so dang set… on bein'… helpful… then answer me… this one question. How?"

"How what?"

"How… can you still… be so good? This universe… chews through good people… like gum. Chews 'em up… spits 'em out… and stomps on 'em… 'til there ain't nothin' left… but hate. So how… after everythin' you've endured… did it not… _break_ you?"

"It did." Wander answered plainly. "But then I made friends, and they helped put me back together."

At this, the dandy bat let out a gravelly, but good-natured chuckle.

"Well… ain't… that… a… pip…"

Then, without another word, the Night Mayor collapsed face first into the cold, wet sand.

A sudden silence fell over the area; broken only by the lapping of waves against the shore.

Nobody knew quite how to react to this shocking turn of events.

Especially Demurra, since from where she was lying, she could clearly see that her husband's killer was no longer breathing.

End Notes:

And so ends the life of one of the greatest OCs I've ever created. But don't you worry, the Night Mayor may be dead, but the consequences of his actions are only just beginning. With that in mind, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm short on time, so let's just get right into it. Wander over Yonder is owned by Disney. Nefarious and everything else is owned by Insomniac Games and Sony Interactive Entertainment. Enjoy.

The Weekend Getaway: Chapter 8.

It was your average evening at the Timothy T. Boson Memorial Hospital.

Which is to say it was crowded, loud, and surprisingly clean for an institution largely dedicated to treating the maladies of drunken tourists.

But all that was of little consequence to Dominator; for the events of the last eight hours had given her quite a lot to think about.

Shortly after the Night Mayor had breathed his final breath, the local authorities arrived on the scene. Apparently, someone up on the boardwalk had heard all the screaming and assumed the worst. Which in retrospect was a pretty lucky break, considering all the abuse they'd suffered. So, while Wander stayed behind to try and explain everything to the cops, Dominator, Demurra, and what was left of the Night Mayor were taken to the nearest hospital for treatment.

Shockingly, Dominator had been the least effected by the whole ordeal; at least according to her doctors. The MRI showed no signs of brain damage, and aside from some slight bruising around her neck, her body was good to go as well. Technically, she could have left hours ago, but she knew Wander would want to check up on Demurra once he was finished talking to the police, so she elected to hang back in the lobby and wait for him.

Unfortunately, Demurra had not been so lucky. When last she saw her, the doctors were muttering something about massive spinal trauma and internal bleeding; but that had been almost six hours ago. Granted, this wasn't some third world shanty med tent; with the right equipment and expertise, almost any injury can be healed, even the potentially fatal ones. Still, there were limits to what modern medicine could do, and while Dominator had every confidence that the doctors would release Demurra that very night, she couldn't help but wonder if the blonde would leave the hospital on her own two feet.

As she sat there in the crowded lobby, suddenly wishing she was wearing more than just a skimpy two-piece, Dominator's thoughts soon drifted towards the Night Mayor. A few hours ago, she'd overheard some of the nurses gossiping about his autopsy, and how it had been the most unbelievable thing they'd ever seen. Apparently, the _Infinite Nightmare_ could do more than Nefarious let on, as it seemingly caused every capillary in the dandy bat's brain to rupture simultaneously. The shock should've killed him instantly, but his natural healing factor served to prolong his agony. Clearly the good doctor had given his plan a lot more thought than she'd first assumed. Fortunately, the weapon seemed to have a very limited range, so she was spared from the worst of its effects; if only by a few inches.

All in all, the first day of her romantic weekend getaway wasn't quite turning out like she'd expected; in fact, it was pretty much a complete and utter disaster. Still, there was at least one silver lining in all this, aside from still being alive of course; and that was that for the first time in over a month, Dominator knew, with absolute certainty, what she wanted to do and who she wanted to be.

"Deedee." Said a weak but familiar voice from out of nowhere; forcibly dragging the former villainess back to reality.

"Oh, uh… hey Demurra." She said awkwardly "You look…"

Dominator stopped short upon seeing the state of her new _friend_. As expected, she was pretty banged up; her torso almost completely wrapped in bandages. But as feared, she was not moving under her own power; she was forced to rely on her new wheelchair for mobility.

"Great." Dominator finished as the awkwardness in her voice increased exponentially. "So… er… how are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright." Demurra answered, attempting to sound cheerful. "The doctors managed to fix up most of the damage, but…there were some… _complications_ with my spine. They're… they're not really sure if I'm ever gonna walk again."

"Oh my Grop." The former villainess muttered softly, as she felt a sudden strange pang in her chest. "I… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." The former princess replied, this time trying to sound reassuring. "Besides, it'd serve me right to spend the rest of my life in this chair. I never should've trusted that skunk Nefarious. You were right all along."

"Hey, you were only doing what you thought was right. _Anton's_ the one who should be feeling guilty, not you."

"You do realize he can't hear you calling him that, right?"

"Yeah, but maybe he'll sense it from wherever he is. Never hurts to try."

"Fair enough." Said Demurra as a small smile started to spread across her lips. "By the way, how are you doing? I mean, you were at ground zero when that horrible device went off. And judging from all that screaming you did… well… it must've been so traumatizing for you."

At this, the former villainess couldn't help but let out a snort of amusement.

"Are you kidding?" she asked with a dry but good-natured chuckle. "Okay, this one time, me and my mom where on this desert planet in the Baltro System, when out of nowhere this bandit pops up and stabs me right in the stomach. Mom manages to kill him before he can finish me off, but I'm still lying there, leaking like a frickin' sieve. And since mom didn't have a med kit and we were about a billion miles from anything, she decided it was a good idea to cauterize the wound herself; using one of the sticks from our campfire."

"Good Grop." The former princess muttered softly; sounding positively aghast. "That sounds like a nightmare."

"No, Blondie. What I went through today was 'like a nightmare'. What happened to me when I was six, that was just another average Thursday."

"Oh my… I had no idea." Demurra admitted, sounding more than a little disturbed. "I mean, with a childhood like that, it's no wonder you turned out so bad. Eh… no offense."

"None taken." Dominator said with a sort of half smile. "Besides, that was a long time ago. Nothing I can do about it now. Better to just look ahead and focus on the future."

"I see… and, do you have any specific plans for the future?" the former princess asked, sounding equal parts curious and cautious.

"Yeah, for once I actually do." Dominator replied, her tone perking up even more. "I mean, for pretty much my entire life, all I've ever done is travel from one planet to the next, wrecking everything in sight. I thought I was doing it for fun, but… maybe, on some level, I was just trying to get back at the universe for taking away my mom."

"Sorta like the Night Mayor." Demurra observed.

"Sorta like my mom." Dominator corrected. "I never really noticed it until today, but… besides me, my mom hated pretty much everything. Wherever we went, she'd always find some excuse to wreck stuff up and kill people. I used to think it was fun, but now… I don't know… maybe she was more bitter about getting kicked off her home world than she let on."

"That's entirely possible."

"Yeah… Listen, for all her faults, my mom loved me, and I loved her, but… I don't think I wanna be like her anymore." The former villainess admitted; suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of relief. "I mean, she spent almost her whole adult life lashing out at the universe, and in the end, it just got her killed."

"Well, violent lives often end violently." The former princess chimed in; doing her best to sound respectful while talking about her new _friend's_ deceased mother. "So what are you saying exactly? Are you gonna try to be more like Wander from now on?"

"No, not exactly. Wander's all about helping people, and I only really care about one person; namely him."

"So what _are_ you saying?"

"Well… Wander goes through more craziness on a daily basis than probably anyone else in the universe, and even though he doesn't act like it I know it can really get to him sometimes. So… I don't know, maybe things would be a little easier for him if there was someone who was as dedicated to him as he is to everyone else. You know, someone to cook his meals for him and help him out with all the little things."

"Wait, you mean like a housewife?"

"Well, I'm not really into labels, but… basically, yeah. Why, does Ms. Feminist have a problem with that?"

"For the last time, I'm a _Progressivist_. And _no_ , I don't have a problem with it. Because I believe everyone has the right to choose their own path. _And_ if it's what you _really_ want, then I think domesticity might be good for you."

"Oh… well, thanks. I guess."

"Well… you're welcome. I guess."

And with that brief bit of awkwardness out of the way, Dominator's mind suddenly drifted toward something that had been plaguing her for hours.

"This isn't really over, you know." She said, finally addressing the elephant in the room. "Night Mayor may be dead, but those Orlok Clones are still out there somewhere. And Nefarious is probably halfway to 'em by now."

"Do you really think he'd be crazy enough to activate those things?"

"Unfortunately I do." Dominator replied somberly. "He said they didn't have enough to go through with their plan, so he probably won't do anything yet. But sooner or later he'll be back, and with billions of bloodsuckers backing him up. So, we'd better be ready."

"I'll contact the Ben-Drax System first thing in the morning, and tell them to start working on some options. Then I'll put the word out to every allied planet in the galaxy. We'll form a united battle fleet if we must. But when that tinplated geek finally does show his ugly face, he'll be in for one heck of a surprise."

"Actually, I don't think that well be necessary." Said a familiar voice from seemingly out of nowhere.

The girls quickly craned their heads towards the source of this welcome intrusion, and, to their delight, it turned out to be none other than everyone's favorite cosmic bounder.

"So sorry to interrupt, Ladies. But I've just had the most fascinating conversation with my new friend here." The orange nomad said jovially as he held up said friend for them to see.

"Is that the Night Mayor's hat?" Dominator asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Quite right, my sweet little Buttercup. But to be more precise, this is the long-lost Hat of Bounty. The final creation of the High Exalted Milliner of Marzipan, and just about the most charming fellow I've met all day."

"But… it's just a hat." Said Demurra; seemingly unaware of how stupid she just sounded.

"It's a magic hat." Dominator corrected her. "Just like Wander's."

"Precisely, and this little topper's got quite a tale, which I think the two of you will find most interesting." Wander explained, going into what was commonly known as Storyteller Mode. "You see, according to him, the Night Mayor's been using this galaxy's villainy ranking system against itself for decades."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems that all this time, Night Mayor was only using the pretense of galactic conquest as a cover. His real objective, was setting up portal devices on as many planets as possible."

"Portal devices?"

"Yeppers, portal devices. Ones that lead directly to his secret base. That way, when his _Grand Plague_ was finally ready, he could just turn them on and spread his children all across the galaxy."

"So that's why he wanted me dead." Dominator reasoned. "No planets. No portals. No food for his hungry bat monsters."

"Correct again, my Lovely~"

"But wait, if there are that many portals hidden around the galaxy, then all Nefarious has to do is find one, and then he'll be back in business." Said Demurra, suddenly sounding quite alarmed.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too worried about that. According to my new bud here, Night Mayor never told Nefarious where he hid the portals, and even if he found one somehow, he'd never be able to activate it without the twenty-seven-digit security code." Wander explained casually. "And without the Night Mayor, there's no other way for him to get into their secret base."

"And why's that?"

"Because I've got it right here."

Naturally, Demurra was dumbfounded by this explanation. But fortunately, Dominator understood completely.

"Wait… are you saying Night Mayor hid his entire base _inside_ his _hat_?"

"That appears to be the case. And as long as I've got it, Nefarious is plum outta luck."

"So… does that mean… the galaxy is safe?" the former villainess asked uneasily.

"Eh…. More or less."

Out of the corner of her eye, Dominator caught sight of the door that led to the morgue. She thought about her fallen enemy, and about all the pain and suffering he must've gone through to become the monster that she knew. Then she thought about her mother, and all the pain she must've endured after being banished from her home world. Both of them had suffered almost their entire lives, only to end up lying face down in a puddle of their own blood.

 _Violent lives often end violently._

"Then… why do I feel so _lousy_?"

End Notes:

Happy Halloween Everybody.

Peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is folks, the last chapter before the Epilogue. So let's not waste any time. Wander over Yonder is owned by Disney. Nefarious and everything else is owned by Insomniac Games and Sony Interactive Entertainment. Enjoy.

The Weekend Getaway: Chapter 9.

It was about 3:30 in the morning when our heroes finally made it back to their hotel room, but surprisingly, not one of them was in any mood to sleep.

Oh, they were tired, of course. Exhausted even; both physically and emotionally.

But alas, their minds were far too electric from the day's events to allow them the sweet relief of Mr. Sandman's Blessing.

So, unable to get their desired forty winks, the trio decided to appeal to a different biological necessity.

"Hi, this is Room 62-YYZ. Is the kitchen still open?" Dominator asked as she attempted to order room service via the provided telephone. "It is? Awesome! Listen, I'd like to place an order for three of your famous deep-dish pizzas. One with Green Peppers and Black Olives, one with Pepperoni and Mushrooms, and one with Scungilli, Bacon, and Jalapeños. Oh, and throw in a… what? No, I'm not joking. _No_ , I didn't lose a bet! Look, just shut up and bring me my pizzas! And a Bloody Mary too! Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Alright. Goodbye."

 _CLICK._

And with that, the former villainess returned to her spot on the king-sized bed and rejoined her fellow vacationers.

"Scungilli, Bacon and Jalapeños?" Demurra asked from her Hat-Generated wheelchair; visibly reeling at the mental images produced by her friend's order. "What the heck kind of pizza is that?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds nuts, but I just got a weird craving all of the sudden." Dominator replied cheerily. "I don't know why, but I've been getting a lot of those lately. Just the other day, I wolfed down three bowls of strawberry ice-cream with teriyaki sauce."

"Eww~"

"Actually, it wasn't that bad. A little sticky though."

"And… how long have you been getting these weird cravings?" Demurra asked, as her brain began to piece things together.

"I don't know, like, a few weeks. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." The Queen lied. She knew exactly what this meant, and she suspected that Wander knew as well. But since it was really none of her business, she decided to keep a lid on her discovery; at least for the time being. "So, uh… do you guys have any other plans for this weekend?"

"Well, I did get us seats at the chef's table at C'est Romantique." Wander replied, before his expression fell slightly. "But… I'm guessing that reservation expired about… eight hours ago."

"Seriously, _that_ was your big surprise?" Dominator asked, sounding somewhat disillusioned. "In what way is that better than my idea?"

"Well… my idea's a little easier on the ol' back." The orange nomad said jokingly. "Besides, the way you've been eating lately, I figured a five-star restaurant with buffet sized portions would be right up your alley."

"Are you saying I'm getting fat?" the former villainess asked, pretending to take offense.

"You? My sweet little Petunia? Perish the thought."

"Oh~ Such a gentleman~"

At this, Demurra couldn't help but smile. It warmed her heart to witness such a playful display of affection. It remined her of the coquettish games she and Drakor used to play; back before he was… well, you know.

"Yo, Blondie. You alright?" asked Dominator; bringing the former princess back to reality. "You kinda spaced out there for a second."

"Wha… oh, yeah, I'm fine. I-I was just thinking about… something."

"Yeah, whatever. And speaking of _something_. I've got _something_ for you right here." The former villainess said impishly as she pulled a pair of solid gold, black opal encrusted scissors out from between her ample cleavage and held them up for her to see. "Tada~"

"Are those…"

"The Traveler's Scissors Night Mayor stole, eyup!" she said triumphantly. "I found them on the beach while the paramedics were loading you up. Guess Creep-O dropped them while he was… eh… well anyway, they belonged to Drakor so I figured you'd want them back."

For what felt like an eternity, Demurra just stared at those hideous golden blades. The very sight of them made her sick to her stomach and put her weary heart in a vice. For they represented months of rage and sorrow that all culminated into about twenty-five minutes of screaming and agony. No, she most certainly did _not_ want them back. To her they would always be a grim reminder of everything she'd done in the name of vengeance. However, perhaps in the right hands they could be so much more.

"I appreciate the gesture, Deedee. But no thanks."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive. After everything that's happened, I don't _ever_ wanna see those horrible things again." She said, before adopting a slightly more pleasant demeanor. "Besides, I'm sure you and Wander can find a better use for them than I ever could. Consider it an early wedding present."

"Wow… Jeez, Blondie. I… I don't know what to say. Thank…"

 _KNOCK!_

 _KNOCK!_

 ** _KNOCK!_**

The pleasant atmosphere was suddenly shattered by the not-so-pleasant sound of someone banging their fists against the front door.

"Must be room service." Wander reasoned.

"Can't be, it's only been a few minutes." Replied Demurra.

"Maybe they've got one of those fancy food replicators I've heard so much about." Said Dominator as she hopped up off the bed. "I'll go check it out."

"Be careful, Sweetie."

"Don't worry, Babe. I can take care of myself." She said, as she gave her lover a gentle kiss on the forehead, and then made her way to the front door. "C'mon Bloody Mary~ Bloody Mary~ Full of Vodka~ Blessed art thou among cocktails~"

"Uh… So, what do you plan on doing with that extra hat?" asked Demurra, in an attempt to reroute the conversation.

"Well, I was thinking we could…"

 ** _WHAM!_**

"Ahhh!"

 _THUD!_

"Deedee!"

The next few seconds were like one big blur.

Before she even knew what had happened, Demurra was sitting in front of an open door, with Wander by her side. Before them, she saw Dominator lying flat on her back; her right hand covering what was presumably a bloody nose. And standing over her, she saw a familiar blue Zbornak; panting heavily, and glaring napalm at the fallen former villainess.

All in all, things were _not_ looking good.

"Sylvia!" Wander said alarmedly as he rushed forward to defend his best gal from his other best gal. "What's the matter with you? What are you even doing here?"

"Get outta my way, Wander!"

"No! Not until you calm down and tell me what's going on!"

"Yes, Sylvia. What in the world has gotten into you?"

"Demurra? What the heck are you doing-NEVERMIND I DON'T CARE!" the Zbornak roared, before quickly shifting back into a slightly less rabid demeanor. "Look, both of you, just… stay out of this okay! This is between me and _her_!"

"No way! I'm not moving one inch until you explain…"

"Wander, don't." Dominator cut in as she pulled herself back to her feet. "I got this."

"Okay…if you're sure." The orange nomad said concernedly.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." The former villainess said reassuringly, before turning her attention to the enraged Zbornak. "Okay, Chubs. I take it you're upset about something?"

This proved to be a poor choice of words; for as soon as they left Dominator's lips, Sylvia grabbed hold of her windpipe.

" ** _UPSET!_** Oh, I'm _way_ past **_upset_**! You! You lying, heartless, homewrecking tramp!" she roared venomously. "And you know what the worst part is? For a while, I actually thought you'd changed! But it was just another lie! You're nothing but a monster!"

"Whoa! Now that's just about enough of that!" Wander intervened. "Sylvia, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm not just gonna stand here and let you insult my girlfriend."

"Wander, wake up and smell the coffee! Your so-called _girlfriend_ is nothing but a lying, manipulative psychopath! Just like I've said all along!"

"Ugh! Not this again. I thought you were past this."

"I _was_ until I found out your sweet, precious _Deedee_ annihilated my whole flarfing planet!"

Sylvia's words echoed throughout room and possibly many others.

Demurra wanted to say something; perhaps in defense of her new friend.

But whatever she was about to say died in her throat the moment Dominator spoke up.

"Wait… that's what this is about?" she asked innocently. "But… Wander said you didn't care."

And just like that, the atmosphere became an entirely different kind of unpleasant.

"Say _what_?" the angry Zbornak said dumbfoundedly as she released her captive's throat.

"Well… yeah, after it happened I was worried you'd be upset, but then Wander said it wasn't a big deal since you never cared about your home in the first place."

"He said **_what_**?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I did not say… those exact words." Said Wander, as he nervously attempted to defuse the situation. "I merely… implied that… well… you never said anything so I thought I was right."

"You **_knew_**! For over a month you knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I thought you knew!"

"That doesn't make it better!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I swear, if there was anything I could've done to stop it I would have."

"You were **_there_** and you didn't even **_try_** to save it!"

"No, it's not like that. See, Deedee and I were in bed and, well, you know, and by the time I realized what was happening it was too late so we just… this isn't helping me is it."

"Oh… my… **_Grop_**!" the blue Zbornak said accusingly. "You let my home get destroyed… just so you could get **_laid_**!"

"Sylvia, please, just let me explain…"

" ** _SHUT UP!_** " Sylvia screamed as her body began to shake, and her eyes began to weep. "Just stop talking! I don't wanna hear it!"

"But Syl…"

" ** _No!_** " she shot back harshly. "No more lies! I… I don't even know you anymore."

And with that said, the blue Zbornak turned away from her former friends and ran wildly back into the hall.

"Sylvia! Wait! I can explain!" the orange nomad called as he desperately tried to pursue his misinformed comrade.

But alas, it was already too late.

She was gone.

End Notes:

The Epilogue will be up an hour or so, and after that I'm going on another hiatus. I've been neglecting my Vampire Kingdom ideas and its high time I made up for it. Anyway, see you all in the Epilogue. Peace.

P.S. I've had this crazy idea for a crossover between Star vs the Forces of Evil and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure for a while now. It's rough right now, but the bones are there. If anyone's interested, I'd love some outside opinions on this concept. Just send me a note.

Once again, Peace.


	10. Epilogue

Okay, here it is folks, the Epilogue. After this I'm going on a monthlong hiatus, so try to take it in slowly. Wander over Yonder is owned by Disney. Nefarious and everything else is owned by Insomniac Games and Sony Interactive Entertainment. Enjoy.

The Weekend Getaway: Epilogue.

( _Forty-Five Minutes Later, In an Alleyway Behind C'est Romantique_ )

Weary from a hearty blend of grief and exhaustion, Sylvia finally collapsed in a puddle of what smelled like cheap wine and rain water; tears still streaming from her puffy red eyes.

"Wander… how could you… how could you do this to me…" she wailed inconsolably, before her expression stiffened up a bit. "This is all **_her_** fault! That filthy slut Dominator! She corrupted him! She **_ruined_** him!"

As she continued to wallow in rage and expired Bordeaux, a shadowy figure emerged from the nearby dumpster; muck and grime dripping from its body.

"That tramp! That filthy little **_skank_**! I swear… I swear to Grop I'm gonna make her pay!"

"Sounds to me like we've got something in common."

At the sound of this unfamiliar voice, Sylvia's head shot up and her eyes began to dart about rapidly; scanning the darkness for its source.

"Wh-Who said that? Who's there?" she asked alarmedly.

"Oh, no one important." Said the shadowy figure as it stepped into the light; revealing itself to be a red-eyed, one-armed, scar-faced automaton. "Just a nameless stranger from beyond your galaxy, who's just inching to lend a helping hand."

End Notes:

Coming in December: The Breakup.

See you then my faithful followers. Peace.


End file.
